


White Noise

by RazzleyD



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Barebacking, Hook-Up, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Dry Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Barry felt the beat of the music coursing through his body. It shook his rib cage and made heart race. But it wasn’t just the music-- it was the man behind the mic.Julian Albert, lead vocals and guitar of his band, Addicted.And man, was Barry addicted. When he had heard that the band was going to be in central, he lost his damn mind. He waited up all night to get his hands on a ticket, VIP of course, and had lost sleep to be the first one in line for the show. He was front and center in the amphitheater, right in the line of sight of his (totallynotplatonic) crush.Written as a contribution for Dccwrarepairswap.





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taliesin_niseilaT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliesin_niseilaT/gifts).



> For [Maeve-Issyra](http://maeve-issyra.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Hope you like it! 
> 
> Written for your #1 prompt: Julian is a Musician and Barry is in the audience at one of his concerts. After the show, they have sex in a back room or outside. ~~(I uh, I put them in a tour bus. Hope that's alright?)~~

Barry felt the beat of the music coursing through his body. It shook his rib cage and made heart race. But it wasn’t just the music-- it was the man behind the mic. _Julian Albert,_ lead vocals and guitar of his band, Addicted.

 

And man, was Barry addicted. When he had heard that the band was going to be in central, he lost his damn mind. He waited up all night to get his hands on a ticket, VIP of course, and had lost sleep to be the first one in line for the show. He was front and center in the amphitheater, right in the line of sight of his (totally ~~not~~ platonic) crush.

 

When the show started, he was already cheering and pumped up-- as if the show had been going on for hours. He danced to every one of the songs, singing along to each one by heart.

 

But… During one of their slower songs, one that he’d never heard before; he was silent. He was completely entranced at Julian’s song-broken voice. It was low and gravelly, and it paired nicely with the song, which oddly enough, was about forbidden love. When Julian finished the song, his hand dropped from the front of the acoustic guitar he’d brought out and the crowd started to cheer.

 

Barry just stood there, starry eyed. Just then, Julian looked down at him, _right_ at him, and winked. Barry didn’t know how to respond-- other than smiling like an idiot at his favorite singer’s flirty motion. His legs shook, and he was speechless. Even as the show went on, he could barely make any kind of noise.

 

When the show was over, he and a few others had the opportunity to go backstage and meet the band. Barry was more than happy to be there-- bouncing and grinning. But, as the other asked their questions, he kept feeling a catch in his throat. Every time he would look over at Julian, he was staring back. He even winked at him _again._

 

As the group filled out, Barry was the last and was bringing up the rear. The band turned the opposite way to head out their backstage exit, and Julian stopped in his tracks as he watched the gorgeous man who was standing front and center at the show walk out slowly. He got a wicked idea.

 

“Hey,” He said walking back across the room to grab the man’s arm. “Did you enjoy the show?” He asked quietly as to not startle the boy.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did. A lot. I mean, I've been listening to Addicted for years now-- I look up to you, always have.” Barry was tripping over his words and having a hard time containing the blush that was already threatening to take his whole face and neck over.

 

Julian took his chance. “You're pretty cute. What’s your name?”

 

Barry held his breath. “Wha--? B-Barry All-en? Uh, what?”

 

“I said you're pretty cute. Young. Sexy. Would you want to step outside to the tour bus and… Y’know, Barry?” Julian smirked as Barry's hands clenched and his face flushed a dark red.

 

Julian. Julian fucking Albert. Was asking him for sex. He dug his fingernails into his palms to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

 

Yes. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about him _that_ way. The way his hair got damp with sweat during shows… The way his voice cracked and broke (which, now, hearing him straight up speak got him going more than anything)... And dear god, the man was the textbook definition of drool-causing, jaw-dropping gorgeous.

 

“Uh, hello?”

 

“Yes. Yes, please.” Barry stuttered out, shaking in his shoes. Julian’s look of question was taken over by a large smirk. He reached over and grabbed Barry's wrist and pulled him through the band's backstage exit and out to their tour bus.

 

Julian pulled him on, climbing up the few steps and Barry bringing up the rear to close the door behind them. Once they were both on the same level, Julian stepped closer to Barry, causing him to back up against the wall.

 

“You’re good with this, right?” He smiled, making Barry gulp. Barry nodded, watching as his crush’s hands traveled up his arms and settled at the base of his neck. Barry took a deep breath as he watched Julian pull him in and kiss him harshly. Their lips crushed together and Barry was in _heaven_.

 

Julian’s tongue made its easy way through Barry’s lips, Barry being way more than compliant. When he got a taste of his tongue, he tasted salt. Sweaty, heady, salt. He moaned at the shock this gave his mouth. Julian stepped closer, his hands sliding down to Barry’s hips and holding them as he braced his body against him.

 

Holy shit, Julian was actually really hard. “Holy shit.”

 

“Is this alright?” Julian groaned against his lips. Barry nodded quickly, his hands quickly flying up to grab Julian’s stubbled jaw and pulling him back in for another sloppy kiss as the other ground their hips together. Barry whimpered into their kiss, his erection making itself known.

 

“How do you wanna play this kid?” Julian pulled away, making Barry whine. “I’ve got a couple of beds in the back-- or do you want this to be a little dirtier? That counter over there has your name all over it.” He smirked back. Barry stopped humping his leg, which, he didn’t even know he was doing, and looked over at the counter. It looked hard, uncomfortable, and cold.

 

_Perfect._

 

“Counter. I want this to be dirty, Julian. Please.” He desperately begged. Julian smiled as he released Barry, rearing his head towards the counter where they’d be doing it. Barry squinted, walking over to the counter and bending over slightly. Julian bit his lip; this boy was gorgeous, pretty face and an even prettier ass. He stepped over to Barry’s ass, hugging his hips once again and grinding against it. Barry whimpered.

 

 _Alright,_ Julian thought, _he wants it dirty… Let’s make this dirty._ He leaned over Barry’s back, his right hand fingers trailing up his neck and across his lips. He swallowed, clearing his throat uncomfortably and allowing his show-broken voice crack against Barry’s ear.

 

“Suck my fingers, Allen.”

 

“Oh, fuck.” Barry bit his lip as he opened his mouth up to allow three of Julian’s fingers in to mingle with his tongue and drool. Julian stood there surprised, the kid had a mouth on him. He used his free hand to yank Barry’s pants down over the swell of his ass and then undoing his own pants to let his cock out.

 

Once his fingers were nice and wet, he pulled them abruptly from Barry’s mouth, making the boy groan. He grinned darkly as Barry showed no resistance when Julian used his non-dominant hand to spread his cheeks apart so his finger would slide in easily.

 

“You good up there, kid?”

 

“Yeah. Yes. Just, hurry please, please.” Barry begged, causing Julian to laugh darkly against his neck. He added another finger, a bit of a burn causing Barry to writhe.

 

“It’s fucking hot hearing you beg.” He began to scissor his fingers, stretching him just barely wide enough. Once a nice space was formed, he added his third finger. “And it’s even hotter thinking about how much you’re gonna beg when I’m inside you.”

 

“Just fuck me already, Julian, _please_.” Barry’s elbows were shaking but were still bracing him against the counter pretty well. Julian shrugged against his back, pulling his fingers out and holding his cock out with his damp hand. He gave it a few quick jerks before pushing into Barry.

 

Burning. It felt hot, and it was burning. Barry had never really had sex like this before, but _damn_ if it didn’t excite the hell out of him. “Fuck yes, Julian.”

 

Once Julian was fully inside him, he stood there quietly as he enjoyed the boy’s tight heat; which enveloped his cock but also gave him chills. He took a deep breath as he braced his hands against Barry’s hips.

 

“You ready for this, Allen?”

 

“Take me.” Barry smirked back at him, clenching around him slightly to egg him on.

 

“You’re on.” Julian’s face fell to a dark expression before he pulled halfway out and shoving his way back in. Barry grunted as he performed this action three more times before he kept up a strong pace. He was obviously thrusting with a challenging pace, a feeling of competition and lust that fueled his motions.

 

“Julian, Julian, fuck,” Barry’s arms fell against the counter, crossing over themselves so he could rest his head on them. Julian felt his erection throb and leak a bit at the boy’s desperate moaning of his name. On stage, hearing thousands of people chant his name to the beat of heavy music was one thing… Hearing Barry groan his name in pleasure was another ball game entirely. “Fah-ster, please,”

 

“Fuck, Allen. You’re so fucking tight.” His voice was beginning to crack and break, having been exhausted past his normal resting point. As his thrusts became more erratic, one of Barry’s hands traveled away from his head and down to the front of his jeans so that he could rub himself off. Julian let him, because damn, he was close too; he’d never come this fast… Ever.

 

“Julian, I can’t, I can’t, I need to--”

 

“Just let go, Barry.” His voice was now officially broken, cracking and gravelly, which is exactly what sent Barry over the edge with a loud cry. His muscles tensed and ceased with the force of his orgasm, pulsing through him just like the beat of the music at the concert earlier. He could feel the warm wetness stain the front of his jeans, something he’d have to deal with later, but he didn’t really care right now. He felt so good that he’d walk home naked if he could.

 

Julian thrusted through Barry’s orgasm, still pounding him and giving his all even as he finished. He was right on the edge, so he pulled out and lifted Barry’s shirt up to the back of his head so he could come up his back. His broken voice attempted a loud groan, but was ultimately rendered a quiet croak. Barry still found the silly noise incredibly hot.

 

“Damn, Allen. You’re a good lay. And that cute little nerd persona is a hell of a lot different when he’s getting fucked over a counter.” He smirked, watching Barry turn over carefully and pull his pants up as he tucked his own cock away. The kid was sweating and red, a blissful look painting his face.

 

“T-Thank you. That uh, was good. Really good.” He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing and biting his lip.

 

“It really was. However, no offense kid, but I gotta kick you off the bus. I’m sure the band’s waiting so we can leave.” Barry looked down and nodded. “But… Maybe we might do another show in Central before we head back out west, hm?” Barry looked up at him with a wide grin.

 

“Of course. Yes. I’d like that. Well, uh, I guess I’ll see you then?” He smiled, watching Julian wink at him one more time before he exited the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
